The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 226: The Gaker.
Gak Gak Gak. Translation: WARNING! DUE TO GAK, THIS EPISODE IS RATED TV-21. BYE FOR NOW. GAK ATTACK! The Narrator: The Bun- oh never mind. GAK ATTACK! NintendoChamp89: (singing) "What sticks on stairs alone or in pairs Smooshes over your neighbor's dog? What's great for a snack and fits on your back? It's Gak, Gak, Gak! It's Gak, Gak, it's small, it's light, it's goo. It's Gak, Gak, it's better than bad, it's AWESOME! Noobs wants Gak! You're gonna hug it, Gak! Come on and get Gak! The world needs Gak!" Rawrlego: Um, er, um, er, um, er, what the heck? NintendoChamp89: I eat Gak! Kids: Everyone try some Gak today! Eat it all up and you will shout GAK ATTACK! (GAK ATTACK!) Everyone can get behind, a Gak full of Gak, everyone try some Gak today! Moon snail: GAK ATTACK! Maxwell the scribblenaut: What the? I thought you were a goner thanks to a fire cookie!?!?! Moon snail: Uh...I'm just...I'll go back to being a dead thing at the end of the episode, okay? ACF: What the he- MR. NARRATOR LOOK OUT! Gak Narrator: *crushes Bunker Narrator with Gak* GAK ATTACK!!! Tornadospeed: LETS MAKE WACKY GAK SOUNDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gak Narrator: And derail a 9F goods engine pulling a VERY heavy subway train for no reason by putting Gak on the track! (LATER) Announcer: Attention passengers, the subway train is now derailing due to somebody putting Gak on the track. Please scream in terror and run to your nearest Gak container, and make wacky Gak sounds! (LATER AGAIN) Kh2cool: Um, that train is derailed. *sniffs*, that smells like- Gak Kh2cool: *crushes Kh2cool with Gak" GAK ATTACK! MC slime: bloop bloop... Gak slime:*lands on MC slime* GAK! MC slime 1 and 2: We can duplicate, moron. Sanic: GOTTA GO GAK! Bingbang32: IQ2U became- Gak Bingbang32: *covers up Bingbang32 and possesses her with Gak* GAK ATTACK! CCs and Cream: This is the Gakiest Gak I've ever Gaked. CC00: What's going on here? Whatever it is, it's- Gak CC00: (Crushes Normal CC00) GAK! CCs and Cream: There's no rescue!!!!! (cries) It's the end of the world thanks to- Gak CCs and Cream: (Crushes Normal CCs and Cream) GAK! Tornadospeed: Well, this is the end. If more Gak versions of us keep appearing, we'll have to call this show The Gaker! ACF: Yeah. Gak ACF: You said it. ACF: ...*lights a match and burns Gak ACF* I win. Now wha- Bell: DING DING DING- Gak Bell: (breaks bell) GAK GAK GAK GAK GAK GAK! UMG: (later, at the rusty old factory for NSI International) Employees: (singing) It's Gak, Gak, Gak! Employee: I think we should bring Skweeez. Manager: Pah, we are planning to revive it in 2013 alongside Zzand, Magnetic Gak, the seizure inducing Flash Screen and the Color Writer. Employee 2: HEY! I MADE A NEW SKWEEEZ VERSION! Manager: Soooooooooooo, let's cancel those plans, and bring those back to the shelfs! >:) (cuts to Gak, Zzand, Other Gak Types, Flash Screen, Color Writer, Skweeez and other stufff being made and shipped to stores) Manager: I'M GOING TO BE RICH! RICH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Moon Snail:...ahem? You are killing my friends and turning them into your play-doh ripoff! Manager:Shut up! Moon Snail:What did you just say? Manager:You know my plan, right? My specal gak is gonna crush enemies and hypnotise strong invaders! Eventually, the gak will take over the world, and every being will be only gak, gak, and gak! ACF: That plan sucks. Moon Snail: I shall foil your plans like I always do even to my friends! Flametail! Go! Flametail:What is it now? Moon Snail:Gak is taking over the world! Flametail: WHAT!? Who is this monstrosity? Moon Snail: it's that guy!Flamnetail! Use rock slide! Flametail:*Uses rock slide* Manager:OW! Gak! Hypnotise that dinosaur, bear thing! Gak:*Covers Flametail in gak* Flametail:AHH! GET THIS CRAP OFF OF ME-Enemy detected! Moon Snail:WHAT!? Flametail:*uses rock smash on Moon snail* Moon:OW!I got to...I can't...move... Manager:Yes! Yes! Gak! Finish the creature! Gak:Gak gak gak gak!*Goes to Moon Snail* Moon Snail:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-*Is eaten by gak* Tornadospeed: Pikachu, use lighting bolt! Pikachu: *uses lighting bolt*. Manager: Well, *rips off clothes*. Tornadospeed: DR. ROBOTNIK? Dr. Robotnik: Yeess, PINGAS head. I am going to- Pikachu: *burns Dr. Robotnik* Dr. Robotnik: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the factory explodes). MC slime #1:Great, now gak is everywhere. MC slime #2:We still have to deal with our friends witnessed by gak. (everything turns back to normal) Spaghetti Newsman: TUDAY'S NEWZ. TEH GAC FOCTARY WAS DESTROY BY EXPLOSWEON. Bingbang32: *comes in naked* HEY! WHERE'S MY CLOTHES! ACF: Well THAT was some episode. Gak ACF: Yeah! ACF: ...*gets a flamethrower and burns Gak ACF* Gak ACF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *dais* THE GAK END AND BINGBANG32'S STILL NAKED! Category:GAK Category:IS Category:BACK Category:SUKKIT Category:BIPCHES Category:The Bunker